Icha Icha Pandemonium
by Ryuuzaki Roth
Summary: Para hacer de tu vida un caos necesitas: un novio bonachón y tonto, que su hermana gemela te acose sexualmente, que el mundo entero se entromenta en tu boda... y un nuevo buchou que te ponga de cabeza... Entre otras, más pervertidas, posiciones.
1. Los aires de boda apestan!

_**Kyaaa!**_

Naruto no me pertenece, pero no me molestaría tenerlo, especialmente si Kakashi viene en el paquete. n_n! Icha-Icha series pertenece a Jiraya-sama.

Aye: Este no es un fic que trata sobre Icha-Icha, como muchos otros que llevan un título parecido. Este fic ES un Icha-Icha, con verdaderos personajes de Naruto actuando en ella. M rated por futuro smut e incluso probables escenas algo Yuri.

Referencia Musical: La más que inspiradora canción, la versión que hizo HIM de Wicked Game (Gracias, Angy-chan!).

Okay, una última aclaración: _Pandemónium_ en español tiene acento, como ven. Por qué no se lo pondré en los títulos? No me gusta, es mi raro sentido de la estética, júzguenme!

-Ryuu

_**Icha-Icha Pandemonium**_

Capitulo 1: Los aires de boda apestan!

-Haruno-sensei…-

La joven mujer volteó hacia donde la sonrojada enfermera.-Dime, Mayu-chan-

-Hokage-sama vino a verla-

Sakura levantó una ceja. Hatake Kakashi? En un Hospital? Algo muy, muy malo tiene que estar pasando. Preocupó su labio inferior entre los dientes; la última vez que lo vio- si así se puede decir, fue diez meses atrás, cuando fue nombrado Shichidaime Hokage; pero había mucha gente en el evento y ella estaba muy lejos, lo único que pudo figurar fue su cabellera plateada desafiando la gravedad y, por los suspiros de decepción de la gente, supuso que el muy bastardo se presentó con la bendita máscara encima. Suspiró.

-Hágalo pasar y…-

-Yo!-

Mayu ahogó un gritito mientras la ya acostumbrada pelirosa se volvió a la ventana, sonriente. Allí estaba él, el sudor mojando su usual camiseta sin mangas con máscara adherida; al parecer aún no muy cómodo con cargar la enorme capa y sombrero que caracterizaban su puesto. Y eso que traía en el brazo era un inhibidor de chakra?

-'Yo' Para ti también- dijo ella, fijándose nuevamente en el sello- debo preguntar?-

-Ah… el inhibidor? Me lo puso Tsunade-sama para evitar que me escape de la oficina. Creo que también me fracturé un dedo. Linda historia- sonrió él- te la cuento mientras me lo quitas-

Debería sentirse ofendida. Haber perdido contacto con él por casi un año y que él sólo se le aparezca para pedirle un favor. Pero le era difícil sentirse enojada teniéndolo tan feliz… y _comunicativo_, al menos con ella, por primera vez en la historia. Idiota o no, fue su sensei. Además, ella era la única persona que sabía como desactivar los inhibidores de Tsunade, además de la misma y Shizune.

-Venga-

El ojito feliz del Hokage se curvó un poco más antes de dirigirse a la enfermera.-Ya puedes retirarte, Tomate-chan-

Y la pobre Mayu se sonrojó aún más.

O-O

-Un momento…- dejó de imprimir chakra en el brazo del peliplata por un instante, incrédula- Estás huyendo de tu secretaria?-

-Tú también lo harías si Tsunade-sama fuera tu secretaria-

-Buen punto.- Sakura se mordió el interior de sus mejillas para no reír y volvió a su trabajo de desactivar el sello.- Y qué pasó?-

-Bueno, cuando escuché los pasos hacia mi oficina, pensé que era ella con más papeles que firmar. Más papeles!- miró a la ojijade con horror- Como no puedo usar chakra en el trabajo supuse que mi única opción de escape serían las escaleras de emergencia, así que salté por la ventana.- Suspiró- pero me equivoqué-

-No era Tsunade?-

-Peor, no había escaleras - meneó la cabeza- por eso te dije que creo me fracturé algo. Presta más atención, Sakura!-

-Perdón!- en un intento de ocultar su risa, la pobre kunoichi acabó soltando un ruido obsceno por la nariz.

-Créeme, no es tan simpático trepar paredes, SIN NADA DE CHAKRA- enfatizó- hasta la ventana de un tercer piso, y sólo para saludarte-

-Qué ternura de tu parte! –la chica soltó una carcajada- Pero enserio, pudiste haber usado la puerta-

-Eso lo hace cualquiera- se alzó de hombros.

-Tiene razón, Hokage-sama- sonrío la chica- siempre tan original, no?-

-Te estás burlando de mi?-

-Yo? Jamás!- y ella s echó a reír.

-Cuida tus pasos- amenazó él sin mucha fuerza- como Hokage, puedo deshacer tu vida profesional con sólo mover un dedo-

-el fracturado?- rió ella.- entonces no te lo curo!-

-Hablo enserio, Sakura-

-Yo puedo acusarte con tu secretaria- le sacó la lengua- y también hablo enserio-

Por la forma en que la máscara se movía, la ojijade dedujo que él abrió la boca, seguramente para decir algo filoso, pero la acabó cerrando en admisión de su derrota. Sólo desvió la mirada antes de murmurar bajito.-Eres cruel-

-Aprendí del mejor- rió la joven nuevamente.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, él sentado en la camilla del cuarto, mirando un interesante punto invisible en algún lado de la oficina (al parecer algo molesto con Sakura por divertirse a sus costillas), mientras ella trabajaba. Los inhibidores de Tsunade eran fuertes y difíciles tanto para sacar el kanji del sello como para ponerlo. Primero que nada, exige la unión física del chakra a un cuerpo. Y pensar que su pobre maestra debía rehacerlo en el Copy Ninja en la mañana y deshacerlo al final de la jornada de trabajo. Sakura lo había perfeccionado, creando un inhibidor que permitía al usuario escribirlo una sola vez, que su función quede inactiva o activa sólo reconociendo el contacto únicamente de su chakra, pero el kanji se mantendría intacto en la piel del portador en vez de ser borrado al desactivarse. Era como apretar un botón para encender o apagar un televisor, sólo que éste botón se dibujaba con un poco de sangre, necesitabas un perfecto control de chakra para usarlo y podía ser cualquier palabra –El de Sakura era 'Lirio'. Tal vez debería enseñarle a su shishou ese jutsu, así no lloraría sudor todas las mañanas; no importa que eso signifique traicionar al peliplata. Total, la rubia le enseñó más que él… y así de paso ella se ganaba algunas visitas por parte de aquel excéntrico shinobi.

-Terminé- aplaudió en triunfo y luego le dio unas suaves palmaditas en el lugar donde, hasta hace unos segundos, estuvo el kanji de 'Babosa'.- no tienes fractura alguna, así que..-

-Tu chakra…- le interrumpió él en un tono ausente- me encanta sentir tu chakra-

Sakura miró hacia arriba, desviando su atención de su éxito en el brazo hasta el rostro enmascarado de su ex sensei.-Perdón?-

-Me gustar sentirte dentro mío- sonrió él con diversión, muy conciente del doble sentido de sus palabras, y se apresuró a corregirse cuando vio la cara de su gakusei, casi tan roja como la de Tomate-chan. - tu chakra siempre se siente bien, digo-

La chica le sonrió débilmente.-Gracias, sensei-

-A ti, por lo del inhibidor- y se levantó de la camilla donde se había sentado.-Ibas de salida?-

-Oh!- Sakura se levantó también. Cierto! Su turno había terminado hace casi una hora!- Kami, tienes razón!-

-Qué tal un café? Yo invito. Tú pagas-

La joven estaba muy, muy conmovida; sería una perfecta ocasión para ponerse al tanto de la situación actual del otro, después de todo…, Cuantas veces Kakashi se le acercó, en su vida, para una charla cualquiera?

Pero…

-Tengo que correr…- se disculpó- Akira-kun me espera en su casa para cenar, además, mañana tengo una misión y debo descansar-

-Ah, ya veo- el peliplata se acercó a ella para acariciarle los cabellos animadamente- supongo que entre tu prometido y tu trabajo ya no tienes tiempo para tu viejo sensei…- suspiró, mientras retiraba la mano- Verlos crecer cuesta un poco-

-No! Sensei! Yo…!- la ojijade se trancó, más conmovida aún.

-Me hace sentir incluso más viejo, supongo- rió.

-estás tratando de hacerme sentir culpable?- al fin pillándole, Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

-Sip- sonrió el Copy Nin- a ver si puedes abandonar una noche a Tendou-san por mí?-

-no-

- respondiste muy rápido, bruja malvada- el hombre fingió un puchero, que poco se podía notar con la máscara tapándole.

La chica rió. – Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Aún estamos pendientes de algunos detalles sobre nuestra boda, sabes…-

-_Nuestra_ boda?- gimió el peliplata- Sakura, esto es tan inesperado!-

-No contigo!-

-Y entonces dime…- Kakashi se llevó una mano a su enmascarada barbilla- cuantas veces debo pedirte matrimonio para que me prestes atención y me compres un café?-

-Basta!-

-Dame café-

La azorada pelirosa suspiró en su derrota. Cuando quería, su ex sensei era demasiado manipulador, infantil y terco como para hacerle pelea.- Una taza-

El simplemente volvió a reír, evidentemente más animado ante su triunfante venganza.-Eres un amor, gracias-

O_O

La última vez que vio a todo el grupo 7 reunido fue casi once meses atrás, cuando su compromiso con Akira se hizo público. Aún veía o salía con los otros chicos, pero fue Kakashi el verdadero problema: cortó casi toda comunicación desde entonces, alegando que estaba lleno de trabajo, el cual definitivamente debía cumplir _puntualmente_ si no quería tener a los ancianos encima, que en ese entonces lo tenían en la mira para el puesto de Hokage. Ahora la cosa estaba sucediendo algo al revés: estaba con su sensei, pero sin el resto de los chicos.

-Realmente te extrañamos- confesó la joven espontáneamente, en un susurro.

Kakashi no desvió su mirada de la tediosa mesera que se estaba entreteniendo de lo lindo al coquetear con otro cliente… _su_ café con chocolate en mano.- Se va a enfriar para cuando ella llegue- bufó en molestia, al parecer inconciente de lo que ella dijo.

Sakura le restó importancia, total, no es que quería que la escuchara de todas formas. A veces, no importa cuanto una persona te importe, suele costar decirle lo mucho que la amas. Su relación con su sensei no era excepción.

Kakashi estuvo ahí cuando su padre, Haruno Kippei, falleció. Por muy empático que él fuese, nunca fue hombre de abrazar, o dar palabras de ánimo que, comúnmente, en este tipo de situaciones no son más que un protocolo innecesario e hipócrita. Sólo la tomó de los hombros con fuerza, como tratando de traspasar su dolor hacia él.

Y eso fue mucho más reconfortante que cualquier promesa o gesto afectivo.

Se le hizo un doloroso nudo en la garganta al pensar en su padre. En plena víspera de su boda, se las dio por pensar mucho en él. Desde pequeña, como toda niña, había jugado varias veces a recrear su casamiento, usando los zapatos de su madre, algunas flores que Ino le traía, un trapo de velo y la toalla blanca del baño de huéspedes como vestido. Kippei solía meter su cuchara de vez en cuando, diciendo que ella no se casaría hasta cumplir su mayoría de edad: en otras palabras, hasta los cuarenta años. Y Sakura solía pensar que el único hombre con quien podría casarse sería su papá. Todo cambió cuando conoció a Sasuke: solía fantasear su camino al altar, donde el azabache la esperaba. Iba del brazo de su adorado progenitor y, al llegar, Kippei le decía entre lágrimas que lucía hermosa, le besaba ligeramente los labios y la entregaba al Uchiha.

Algunas cosas cambiaron desde entonces; primero, su prometido era un doctor algo mayor que ella, Tendou Akira-sempai. Y segundo y más doloroso, su padre ya no estaba con ella.

-Qué acaso ser Hokage no significa nada en estos días?- escuchó, volviendo a la normalidad. Miró a su ex sensei, que seguía fusilando a la pobre mesera (que seguía también tonteando con el chico de hacia tres mesas al frente).

- Puedes decirle sus verdades cuando venga- propuso ella con desgano, ganándose otro gemido por parte de su acompañante. Ya se había cansado de apurar a la mesera; después de todo, ya iba casi dos horas retrasada a su cena con su novio.

-Si es que viene-

-Cuál es tu problema con el café y el chocolate?-

-Pegamento para los párpados- respondió- me ayudan a no dormirme durante el trabajo, ergo, evitar golpizas por parte de mi _dulce_ secretaria-

-Ahora no estás trabajando- _**"y mañana lo van a golpear el triple de duro por escaparse."**_ Rió Inner Sakura.

-Mi cuerpo aún no lo sabe- se alzó de hombros- pasa cuando uno ya desarrolló la adicción-

-Y si eres conciente de ello, por qué no lo evitas?-

-Por que es una muy linda adicción-

-Como el Icha-Icha-

-Esa es mi chica- al fin, fijó su mirada en dirección a ella.

Y entonces, a Sakura se le prendió el foquito. Kakashi, al igual que los chicos, era su familia. Él también estaba invitado a la boda, aunque ella no pudo entregar la invitación personalmente, sino gracias a sus damas de honor, Ino y Shizune. Y ella aún necesitaba a alguien que la lleve al altar y le dé su bendición…

-….!- pero antes de que ella pudiese hablar, el ojo feliz del Shichidaime se curvó con picardía y le hizo una seña con la cabeza, sugiriéndole que mire hacia algo.

Y allí se dio cuenta: él no la miraba a ella… miraba a la bonita rubia que estaba _detrás _de ella.

-Esa chica me sonrió- dijo él.

Ligeramente molesta por la falta de atención, la pelirosa soltó.- Eso no es nada especial, yo también me _cagué_ de la risa la primera vez que te vi.- rió- tu máscara te hace ver súper chistoso-

Entre risas, el hombre guió una mano a sobre y a través de la mesa, levantándola a la altura de la nariz de su gakusei, para que dos de sus dedos se cierren en la misma, tapándole el aire.- Cuida tu lengua, dulzura-

-do zoy du dudzuda!- la chica, divertida, le sacó la lengua antes de abofetear la mano ofensiva, para luego sobarse el área abusada y usar su mejor carita de cachorro contra él.- Malo, me haces dejar a mi novio, pagarte café… y ni me hablas-

-Celosa?-

Sakura aguantó unos segundos su respuesta, a sabiendas de que si decía 'no', él la acusaría de mentirosa y se burlaría. Respiró hondo, sonrió con malicia y admitió.-Puede ser-

El ojo del Hokage se abrió en sorpresa.- Perdón?-

-No me gustaría que salieses con una chica sin mi aprobación-

Kakashi se quedó en silencio unos segundos, casi en shock. Y luego lo vio reír de manera tan nerviosa, tan de repente y tan sorprendido que hasta era contagioso.- Eres injusta, si yo pudiera opinar de tu novio…!-

-Qué? No te agrada? Pero a todos les agrada!- Sakura se atragantó con el aire que chocó contra sus risas. Pasó un gran suplicio sólo para que ni Naruto, Yamato o Sai dejen de acosar al pobre Akira. Luego, todos cayeron bajo su encanto. Desde que llevó a los chicos al parque de diversiones futurista en Iwa, parecía que ellos lo querían más a él que a ella! Akira no sólo era atractivo: moreno de ojos verdes casi amarillos (no que Sakura se fijase mucho en el exterior de la persona… pero sí que ayuda!); a pesar de no ser shinobi, era atlético; poseía un agradable sentido del humor, dulce y fresco; y era paciente incluso para con la hiperactiva idiotez de Naruto o las atrevidas preguntas sobre sexo que Sai soltaba cada vez que salían juntos a comer.

-Es un civil- respondió él con seriedad.

-Y eso que tiene de malo? Eso es discriminación!- de repente, el humor de la conversación se comenzó a hacer más y más denso.

-Depende de cómo lo miras…- el Copy Nin se alzó de hombros- quien discrimina a quien…-

- Qué quieres decir?-

-Shinobi o no, eres una mujer- explicó- ya ha pasado antes. Lo más probable es que él te convenza de abandonar tu deber con Konoha y te dediques a parir, criar, limpiar y cocinar-

-QUÉ?- repitió, más filosa, como desafiándolo a decirlo de nuevo con la probabilidad de no dejar la cafetería ileso; sea el Hokage, el Papa o Santa Claus, estaba actuando como un machista imbécil.

Kakashi sólo meneó con la cabeza.- No lo entenderías, tienes la cabeza demasiado caliente-

-DISCULPA?- No podía creer lo que escuchaba. No de la enmascarada boca de él. La chica apenas podía contenerse. Hasta hace unos segundos, se llevaron de maravilla.

Por qué? Por qué él tenía que arruinar la única ocasión en que ambos podían estar juntos, compartiendo como familia?

-Ves?- él la miró, puramente preocupado. Pero ya no importaba.- no quiero que te enojes conmigo, Sakura-

-Es muy tarde para eso- gimió ella- y pensar que pensaba pedirte tu bendición para casarme!-

-La bendición del Hokage? Qué conveniente…- bufó él.

Sakura lo miró iracunda. Ahora él se atrevía a sentirse molesto?

-E incluso pensaba que tú me llevaras al altar, como mi padre!- fue cuando su nudo en la garganta regresó.

-Ahora insinúas que soy tan viejo como para ser tu padre?- dijo él, sonando incluso más ofendido.- tu novio es sólo un par de años más joven que yo, sabes?-

Qué diablos le pasaba a ese idiota? Por qué estaba tan enojado de repente?

-Cómo te atreves..!- gritó ella, sin importarle que varias cabezas giraron hacia ellos.- Olvídalo, no necesito que me entregues a mi novio o me des tu estúpida bendición!-

-Eso es estupendo- soltó él también.- Porque no voy a ir a tu boda-

Sakura iba a responder, cuando el significado de la oración dio de golpe en su cabeza. Al terminar de analizarlo, podía sentir unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

-Qué… qué dijiste?- su voz salió débil y quebrada, sabiendo y temiendo la respuesta.

-Esa es la razón principal por la que vine a verte y hablar contigo, Sakura- confesó él- no quiero ver cómo desperdicias tu talento. Me importas demasiado. No voy a ir, lo lamento-

Ya no había nada que decir. Supo desde el principio que algo andaba mal y, aún así, se dejó engatusar. Simplemente, la pelirosa dejó un poco de dinero de la mesa y se levantó; ignorando a su sensei que la llamaba, fue directo a la puerta y salió. Caminó y camino hasta llegar al edificio donde ella y Akira vivían juntos y tocó el timbre (Por qué siempre olvidaba sus llaves en el trabajo?) para esperarlo afuera. Su ex sensei era un imbécil. Un mentiroso que fingió estar siempre allí para ella, pero pensaba darle la espalda en el momento más feliz de su vida. Él no era su padre, ni siquiera era parte de su familia. Y ahora, menos un amigo.

Él era sólo el Hokage a quien, como cualquier otra kunoichi de Hi, le debía respeto.

Akira aún no salía al balcón, qué frustrante. Fue allí, en el frío de la noche, que Sakura se echó a llorar.

O_O

Kakashi se quedó mirándola, la llamó, pero no se levantó de la mesa. Dolía, sí. Siendo tan poderoso, en ese momento se sentía muy impotente. Y, por un instante, también algo egoísta. Pero no se arrepintió, no había culpa alguna.

Finalmente se quitó ese peso de encima. En cierta forma, había expresado lo que realmente sentía desde hace once meses atrás, apenas se enteró del compromiso de su gakusei. Bueno, parcialmente.

-Aquí está su café- la mesera puso la taza en la mesa y el peliplata le lanzó una mirada asesina, como si ella tuviese la culpa de lo que había pasado entre Sakura y él.

-Gracias- escupió con sequedad.

-Por qué se fue llorando la chica?- preguntó al entrometida muchacha, interesada en el escándalo que se armó anteriormente.

-Por qué el servicio aquí es pésimo- respondió Kakashi con impasibilidad, antes de tomar un sorbo de su café con chocolate.

Estaba frío.

La que te parió.

O_O

Finalmente! Jajajajajajajaja! Reviews? Y si les pido por favor?


	2. El Baka y su Dulzura

_**K**__**yaaa!**_

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews recibidos, me divertí mucho leyéndolos y fue lo más de lo más n_n!

_**Momento Aye:**_ Voy a retirarme del fanfiction.

Bueh, claro que lo haré, en cuanto termine todos mis fics y publique mis otros bocetos. Y como me tardo un kilo en actualizar… aún falta mucho XD!

He hallado la canción que será el himno de este fic: _**"Sweet Pandemonium"**_ de HIM (gracias otra vez, Angy-chan!), _"Wicked Game"_ también, es "uma beleza"! Así que les recomiendo los escuchen, son muy buenos!

Aplausos y agradecimientos a Aire2409; enserio, te debo un altar, chica. De no ser por ti, yo ni habría movido el dedo índice sobre el teclado… Por ende, este capi te va dedicado. XD!

Que te mejores!

-Ryuu

_**Icha-Icha Pandemonium**_

Capitulo 2: El Baka y su dulzura

Sakura trató de estirarse en la cama, buscando a ciegas las frazadas, pero un peso muerto la mantenía, quieta, bajo él.

Maldito hijo de tu madre.

Abrió los ojos: todo estaba aún algo oscuro, pero, a juzgar por la ligera claridad de su visión, con indicios de que se acercaba el amanecer. Gracias a kami; chocar de lleno con el alba la habría frustrado bastante, sobre todo por haber pasado toda la noche incómoda y con frío.

Maldito, maldito hijo de tu madre.

Sabía que su sensei era tacaño, pero alquilar una habitación diminuta cuyo espacio es abarcado en su totalidad por una camilla, en la cual debieran dormir tres personas- por no haber más suelo libre para las bolsas de dormir, era el colmo.

Y encima, el muy imbécil tiene la manía de enrollarse entre las sábanas, estirarlas sólo para él y dejar a quienes lo acompañaban expuestos a las frías noches del País del Viento. Por qué simplemente no se quedaron en Sun- a sólo unas horas más de caminata, donde al menos los recibirían con mejor hospedaje?

Después de todo a lo que ella renunció en esta misión, así le pagan?

Ah, sí, Naruto seguía encima suyo. Supuso que por el poco espacio y en busca de calor ambos acabaron así en sólo... ni siquiera un cuarto de movimiento. Sin embargo, no estaba para nada a gusto con el rubio, bocabajo sobre ella, babeando sobre su camisola favorita y utilizando su busto como almohada- ahí pilló, Kakashi se llevó la del pobre kitsune para ponerlo entre sus piernas. Su pobre pecho, que finalmente había empezado a florecer, ahora se enfrentaba a tan horrible destino: ser aplastados por el cabezón que contenía al Kyuubi. Naruto se acomodó mejor entre sus senos, frotando ligeramente su mejilla contra uno de ellos, antes de, con un gemido de placer y aprobación, volver a caer en sueños, arrullado por el latir del corazón de la joven, que iba más, más rápido. Por la furia.

Maldito. Maldito. Maldito hijo de tu madre, Kakashi.

Porque era maldito, el peliplata. Su crueldad no tenía límites, porque otra razón ellos estarían así? Mil veces preferirían dormir a la intemperie!

Trató de empujar a Naruto hacia un costado, pero, no había tal costado; sólo el borde de la cama, que choca con la pared.

Gimió en frustración, total, aunque el rubio esté tan cerca (encima), su audición jamás la registraría.

-Qué sucede, Sakura?- Ah, bueh. Probablemente su sensei sí podía.

-Nada- volvió a gemir, más molesta, al sentir al rubio balbucear algo sobre el ramen y comenzar a mordisquear la tela de su camisola (más le vale sólo eso!), aún babeando.

El peliplata se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla, sin preocuparse más por no llevar máscara, y fijó su vista en sus dos alumnos. Sonrió pícaramente.

-Oh, disculpa- susurró- quieren un momento a solas?...-

La chica estaba a punto de protestar cuando él se levantó y, con mucha destreza y delicadamente, puso a Naruto en su lugar, cubriéndolo con sus frazadas- Sakura se habría enternecido ante esa escena, pero como a ella no le dieron nada para cubrirse acabó sintiéndose excluida…

Si la cama apenas daba para dos personas algo apretadas, para tres era un lío, por lo que no le sorprendió tener a su sensei forzándola a sentarse para que él tuviese espacio también; caso contrario, el siguiente encima de ella sería él, no?

-Lástima, lo tendrán cuando lleguemos a casa- terminó.

-eres un...- Sakura realmente quería que fuese más oscuro, así jamás notaría el rostro desnudo de su sensei haciéndole muecas de burla. Era increíble que alguien tan fuerte como él fuera intolerante al alcohol: al Equipo Siete le bastó darle un vaso de shochu para soltarle la lengua, dos para deshacerse de la máscara… y cuatro para con el resto de la ropa- menos mal que todo sucedió en el apartamento de Sai y no en un lugar público… y menos mal que tomaron fotos!

Desde entonces y después de su respectiva venganza (n/a: tan, tan cruel que, de ser mencionada, este fic sería censurado), Kakashi perdió interés en esconder su identidad a sus alumnos.

Decidió ignorarlo, como él hacía con ella casi todo el tiempo. Se quedaron ahí, sentados, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, en silencio. Esperando a que amanezca y puedan reanudar su marcha de regreso a casa. Pero en esta posición no podía dormir, y necesitaba dormir para no pensar.

No volver a pensar en lo que tuvo que hacer por esta misión.

La paga ofrecida era buena, sí; pero aún temblaba de nervios cada vez que lo recordaba- justo como ahora, sin mencionar las molestas puntadas que atacaban directo a su entrepierna cada vez que caminaba (o se sentaba, o se movía así, o asá…), ni el asco que se tenía a sí misma, que era mucho. Se sentía sucia y fea. Hasta más gorda.

Se abrazó más a sus rodillas, temblando de frío y rabia. _La paga era buena_, repitió; podría comprarse aquel acondicionador de aire que tanto quería y hasta un nuevo televisor, más ropa e incluso invitar a Ino los tragos al salir de noche o pagar _todo_ el ramen que comía Naruto por seis meses.

Pero no podría comprar su virginidad de vuelta, verdad? Al menos no acabó odiando a todos los hombres sobre la tierra ni jurando que jamás volvería a tener sexo en su vida… pero eso no hacía la situación menos devastadora, sólo mejor sobrellevada.

El frío le helaba hasta los huesos, mucho peor ya sin el calor corporal de Naruto encima suyo, pero aún con la camisola mojada sobre el pecho, dando una sensación térmica más baja- sus pezones estaban tan duros que podrían sacarle un ojo a alguien.

-Quítate eso- escuchó. Volteó hacia su sensei, confundida al ver que él se estaba sacando su camiseta.- Vamos, Sakura, quítate esa cosa mojada-

-Pero..Hace frío..- protestó la joven.

-Obedece, Sakura- con ese tono de 'soy tu capitán'.

-y me va a ver… des… des-

-no es algo que no haya visto jamás- suspiró él, pasándole su camiseta a ella- y no es que tengas _mucho_ que mostrar, después de todo…-

Estuvo a punto de golpear esa sonrisa burlona de su sensei bien lejos, cuando decidió obedecer. Maldito estereotipo aquel que marginaba a las mujeres sin tanto busto. Incluso el maldito hombre que la tomó en esa misión se burló de ella- por un instante dando chance a ser rechazada y no tener que cumplir con esa parte de su misión. Y ni siquiera pudo matarlo después.

Bien, si su el shinobi vio mejores, no le molestará ver el 'poco' de su alumna. Lentamente, aún con algo de reluctancia, pero con más ganas de desafiarlo sobrecogiendo su pudor, Sakura metió los brazos dentro de sus mangas y, por inercia y frío, se abrazó el pecho por unos segundos; sin prisa, comenzó a forzar el camino hacia arriba del cuello de su camisola- en vez de haber agarrado las puntas y levantar la camisola entera de una vez, se las dio por tomar el camino más perezoso… y cómo se hacia notar.

-Kami, Sakura- Kakashi suspiró, algo impaciente. Quizás porque él también sentía frío- vas a enfriarte, baka-

Tomándola por sorpresa, tomó los bordes de la camisola- justo cuando ella exitosamente ya había logrado subir el cuello de la misma hasta por sobre su nariz, y la levantó, exponiéndola por completo al claroscuro de la madrugada y su congelante temperatura. Exponiéndola a su ojo sano gris humo. Cierto, no había mucho que mostrar… pero definitivamente no querría que él viese las marcas de mordidas y moretones que su primer 'amante' dejó cruelmente en ella la noche anterior.

Sakura ahogó un gritito de rabia, olvidando por completo a Naruto y, aparentemente, el cubrirse también, ya que ocupó sus manos en tomar a su sensei de las mejillas, presionándolas juntas hasta el punto que los labios de él se hicieron saltones. Se parecía a Pakkun cuando una abeja le picó el labio, al pobre.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso!- siseó.

-Muff.. Muff…MufmUfmUfmufmufmufmufmufmfuf….Mufmuf-

-Qué?- y soltó el rostro de él.

-Que trataré de decirte que eres bonita, invitarte a cenar, confesarte mi amor y darte un beso la próxima vez que te desnude…- rió el peliplata con cuidado.

-Pervertido…- musitó ella con mal dirigido odio, pero antes de seguir su tanda de insultos, fue cegada por algo de un blanco fluorescente y aturdida por una pequeña presión en su cabeza. Para cuando ésta bajó- porque bajó, sintió la tela rodear y raspar su cuello, así como su propio cabello aplastando su vista.- Podía vestirme sola…- soltó, ya no tan enojada, mientras buscaba a ciegas las mangas que él facilitó.

-También podrías haber traído otro pijama y yo no tendría que prestarte el mío- respondió él- y se dice 'gracias'-

-Gracias-

-Tienes la cabeza muy grande, me costó meter la camiseta-

-Qué no tienes que decir 'de nada'?-

-De nada-

-Bien-

-Tu cabeza sigue grande-

-Eres detestable-

-Hmmm-

Regresaron al silencio, él mirando hacia el horizonte que la única ventana de la habitación ofrecía, ella maldiciendo mentalmente a su capitán, especialmente cuando la camiseta que ahora llevaba no sólo tenía empastado su calor corporal- cosa a la que estaba humillantemente agradecida, sino también su masculino humor. No usaba colonia, se notaba, pero su esencia era bastante agradable. Olía a campo, a tierra mojada, ese olor que impregna a toda Konoha en días de lluvia. Y a jabón de segunda también- tacaño.

-Lo lamento- miró a su sensei, incrédula, pues creyó haber oído mal.

Él siguió mirando a la ventana por unos segundos, antes de repetir.-Lo lamento mucho, Sakura-

El ambiente se hizo tenso y el aura de la chica sombrío, pero reunió todas las fuerzas para responder dulcemente:- No fue tu culpa, era mi deber-

-Él…- Kakashi aclaró la garganta, aún sin mirarla- Él te hizo… todas esas marcas?- Entonces sí vio.

-Ya no importa, sensei-

-Te dolió mucho?-

_Como no tienes idea_.- Kakashi-sensei, basta- rogó la ojijade, la voz quebrándose. No iba a soportar que él siguiese con la conversación. No quería su lástima.

Kakashi suspiró, y Sakura estuvo a punto de creer que él se disculparía de nuevo cuando oyó:- Una vez le hice algo muy malo a Gai-

-Eh?- _y eso de dónde vino?_

El Copy Nin rió despacito, casi forzadamente, antes de volverse a la chica. Allí se dio cuenta: él estaba tratando de animarla… contándole una broma horrible que la habrá echo a su pobre dizque rival. Que tipo más raro.

-Cuando tenía catorce años, él ya contaba con dieciocho- explicó- no te imaginas lo fogoso que era cuando realmente estaba dentro de la 'llama de la juventud'-

Que tipo más, más raro, contando ese tipo de cosas y cambiando el tema de conversación con tan poco tacto, por amor a Kami!... E increíblemente, la chica se halló a sí misma sonriendo con anticipación. Baka, el hombre, pero efectivo.

-Así que le regalé un preservativo- su sonrisa se hizo más despierta. La de ambos, en verdad.

-no te puedo creer!- apenas logró decir la pelirosa, al mismo tiempo que se mordía el interior de las mejillas para no reír.-qué hiciste con eso?-

-Bueno, estaba jugando a aplicar chakra en sólo un dedo y hacerlo filoso, puntiagudo- sonrió. Si algo había que admitir, es que Hatake Kakashi tenía una muy atractiva, pícara, contagiosa sonrisa... y un muy cruel sentido del humor.- como la más fina aguja del mundo-

Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron con realización.-No te atreviste…-

-Ni siquiera tuve que sacarlo del paquete- hizo un sonido obsceno con la nariz y se mordió el labio inferior- los agujeros fueron ínfimos, ni con un microscopio lo verías…-

-Oh, kami… y se lo diste!-

-Sip-

-Y.. y él..?-

-Sip- asintió- Me lo dijo frente a todos, 'Gracias por el condón, me fue de mucha utilidad!'…- tosió. Supuso que era parte de la información que no debió soltar.- fue algo embarazoso…-

-Kyaa..!-

-Shh! Naruto sigue durmiendo…-

Sakura aguantó la respiración.- Y..?-

-Bueh, no estoy muy seguro…- el peliplata se alzó de hombros- pero el parecido de Lee y Gai es bastante…-

-Kyaaa!-

-Sakura, shush!-

-WAAAAAAAAGH!- pero el grito no vino de Sakura. Casi al instante, la ojijade sintió el peso del peliplata sobre ella, forzándola a la cama, mientras los gritos seguían. Baka, sensei, hacerse pasar por un escudo humano para protegerla… cuando ella ya era una niña grande. Una mujer! Una kunoichi!

Quizás se hubiera preocupado más por el hecho de que él no la tome muy enserio, o la íntima posición en la que ambos acabaron en la cama… de no ser por el dolor.

Por accidente, al empujarla y cubrir su cuerpo con el de él, una de las manos del Copy Nin fue sobre uno de los pobres senos de ella, poniendo gran parte de su propio peso sobre él en un intento de equilibrarse y no caer sobre su gakusei. Y dolía a puntadas, claro, tanta presión ejercida sobre una parte tan sensible. Siseó, una lágrima pequeña saliendo de uno de sus ojos mientras trataba de empujar la mano ofensiva, sin éxito.

Kakashi, por otro lado, buscó rápidamente la alarma de peligro.

Era Naruto. Había pateado las frazadas y gritaba enojado, algo sobre 'una estafa'. Que chico…

-Se…Sensei…- llamó ella débilmente. Kakashi bajó la vista.

_Oh._

Sacó la mano de inmediato y la puso sobre la cama- al lado de la cabeza de ella, disculpándose incómodamente… y desviando la mirada aún más incómodamente cuando Sakura decidió sobarse el área abusada.

-Lo..-

-Lamentas, sí- bufó la ojijade.- No importa-

El dolor se iba facilitando, haciéndose más débil. Pero algo se mantuvo. Ese hombre… Ese hombre la lastimó también. No sin querer, como Kakashi. Ese hombre se divirtió viéndola sufrir, casi haciéndola llorar. Si hubiese tenido suficiente chakra, lo habría matado y curado sus heridas al instante. Pero no había tiempo, ni chakra suficiente, y él estaba impune- aunque no era parte de la misión matarlo de todas formas.

-Sakura?-

La pelirosa dirigió su mirada del techo tras su sensei a su sensei en sí. Sonrió con falsedad.- Ya no importa-

Kakashi-sensei era buena persona. Él la consoló cuando su padre falleció. Pero siempre le fue difícil llorar frente a él, porque sabía que a él le costaba reaccionar en ese tipo de situaciones. Se propuso a responder desde entonces 'Ya no importa, sensei' y no volver a llorar…

Pero entonces… entonces…

-Sakura… por qué estás llorando?-

No podía evitarlo, era horrible. Demasiado como para poder soportarlo. Sola. El labio de Kakashi se frunció, haciéndose una línea fina, podía verlo bien: ya estaba amaneciendo. 'Sensei es atractivo' pensó. No del tipo de chico lindo que encuentras en un shojo manga, o un sex symbol de película; pero había algo en sus sonrisas, incluso la triste que estaba compartiendo en ese momento (ella odiaba esa sonrisa), que le daba un aspecto pícaro, juvenil- fofo. Sí. El atractivo del infame Sharingan Kakashi era muy fofo: muy dulce- no femenino, pero la forma de su cara no era intimidante en absoluto- quizás por eso lleva máscara, para lucir más rudo.

-Sakura… de veras… yo…-

-Deja de lamentarlo!- soltó ella, empujándolo. Estaba harta de sus disculpas.- Fue mi decisión, la pasé asqueroso, me dolió… me arrepiento!- algo presionaba su cuello, al punto que sólo pudo finalizar con un hilo de voz.- pero fue _mi_ decisión-

Ella lo adoraba, no fue su intención hablarle así. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sintiendo el rechazo, Kakashi se separó de ella, moviéndose a través de la cama a gatas, pisando a Naruto, llegando a la ventana, abriéndola. Sacó un kunai- vistiendo sólo unos calzoncillos, sólo Kami sabe de donde lo sacó.

-Kakashi-sensei?-

-No te preocupes, dulzura- sonrió él- voy a regresar-

Ug… una frase muy heroica como para decirla con nada más puesto que unos calzoncillos con un patrón de huellas de perrito (aunque, para darle crédito, muchos superhéroes de televisión utilizan su ropa interior encima de un espandex y de eso hacen su traje)… la ventana abierta con un frío de mierda y el viento sur dándole de lleno no sólo a él, sino a toda la habitación. Pero, había que admitir, la forma e que su rebelde cabello plateado ondeaba con gracia y cómo justo el sol -aunque no lo podían ver nacer por la posición de la ventana, se las dio por brillar entonces. Sakura tomó las frazadas que el tarado kitsune pateó en su furia de ensueños, pero no desvió la vista de su capitán de equipo, incluso cuando él ya había sacado un pie por la ventana y le estaba dando la espalda. Siguió llorando.

La llamó 'dulzura', el baka.

-No soy tu dulzura…- susurró. Pero él ya se había ido.

O_O

Al llegar a Konoha, todos miraban al Equipo 7, mientras éste se hacía camino a la Torre Hokage, con una mezcla de morbo y horror. Apenas la vio, Ino tomó a su amiga y la desvió de sus dos amigos, temerosa incluso de mirar a Kakashi a su ojito feliz.

-Es cierto, frentona?-

Sakura parpadeó. Sabía que los shinobi eran chismosos… pero se habrán enterado ya de que ella tuvo que acostarse con un hombre en su misión? -Qué cosa?-

-No te hagas la boba… dilo!- la rubia apretó el brazo de su amiga con más fuerza.

La ojijade tragó saliva.- Ino…- se trancó, naciéndole es nudo en la garganta que últimamente se las daba por molestar su habla.

-No, no, no, no… No me vengas con excusas ni rodeos! Es cierto?- el rostro de la ojiazul se iluminó con curioso morbo- Es cierto que Kakashi-sensei le incrustó un kunai en el.. um... ano… al hombre que era su blanco en la misión?-

La quijada de la joven Haruno cayó al suelo. No. Sensei no podría… cómo? Cuando…? Luego recordó lo de hace dos noches.

_Oh_

Ni siquiera respondió a su amiga antes de correr hasta donde su equipo la esperaba.

-Oi, Sakura-chan… qué quería la bocona ´ttebayo?- preguntó Naruto.

-No, nada- rió ella y se abrazó al brazo de Kakashi quien se tensó visiblemente. Él no estaba acostumbrado al contacto humano, pero bueh, Sakura amaba dar amor y ahora él se lo merecía con todas las de la ley.

-Pasa algo?- preguntó él, acostumbrándose al nuevo calor que sentía contra sí.

- Baka- fue lo único que ella murmuró en respuesta.

OXXO

-Y él te dijo eso?- preguntó Akira, sorprendido.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, secando sus lágrimas.

-Ya veo- el moreno posó un brazo sobre los hombros de ella, la atrajo hacia sí y besó su mojada mejilla.- Pero él no entiende, tal vez lo dijo porque piensa que soy como los demás- explicó- pero yo te amo así como eres. Es más, fue tu forma de ser y la dedicación que posees como kunoichi lo que me enamoró de ti-

La ojijade lo miró esperanzada.-Enserio?-

-Eso- rió él- y tu precioso trasero-

-Akira!-

-Es la verdad- insistió él- tú adoras a tu sensei y, como se hizo notar, él también te quiere mucho. Creo que deberían charlar y disculparse-

-Él te discrimina como persona- protestó la pelirosa.

-Bueno, princesa- sonrió él. Maldito por ser tan encantador.- Tú deberías enseñarle un punto de vista diferente-

-Pero..!-

-Sakura- cortó el moreno, serio- tú misma dijiste que al Hokage le cuesta mucho relacionarse con otras personas. Tú eres una de las pocas en las que él carga su confianza y afecto. Fue muy infantil de tu parte excluirlo de la boda-

-Él empezó! Él mismo dijo no querer ir y se opuso a darnos su bendición!-

-Pero tú le harás cambiar de opinión-

-Pero..!-

-Sakura…- el tono de voz no era amenazante, pero bastante severo.

La chica suspiró en su derrota.-Bien, mañana iré a hablar con él- le sonrió a su novio- él te odia y tú te pones de su parte-

Akira simplemente sonrió, acostando a su amada de lleno en el sofá, él sobre ella, estampándole un beso. Era tan dulce que ni siquiera le reprochó el llegar tarde apenas la vio lloriqueando en la calle.-Tienes razón, soy un chupamedias-

Akira era perfecto.

OXXO

Actualmente, las tardías de Kakashi eran cada vez mayores. Y ayer se las dio por escaparse… y vino hoy sin el inhibidor!

Ese bastardo. Tsunade le dio un sorbo a su sake, escondido en los confines de los cajones su escritorio, en la entrada de la oficina del Hokage. Se hizo su secretaria no para rejuvenecer su ánimo, sino porque supuso que sería de lo más divertido darle a Kakashi montones y montones de papeles y documentos que firmar, haciéndole sufrir todo lo que ella sufrió y observarlo en primera fila. No, ser el verdugo en cuestión. Incluso cuando se ganaba uno que otro mal apodo. Todo por ver todos los días la cara del usualmente impasible Copy Nin al borde de las lágrimas.

A medida que él se iba acercando, la voluptuosa rubia se dio cuenta del que el aura de su buchou difería bastante de su usual forma de ser. Estaba enojado?

-Hokage-sama- saludó.

-Voldemort- saludó el peliplata a su vez, asintiendo. Hablando de malos apodos…

-Mal humor?-preguntó ella.

-Mala experiencia- respondió él, pensativo.- Tsunade-sama-

-Qué?-

-Podría yo sacar una ley en la que prohíba matrimonios entre civiles y shinobi?-

Tsunade parpadeó. Cierto, esos matrimonios no eran muy convenientes, especialmente si se trata de kunoichis, pero sería injusto, ya que la mayoría de la población masculina ninja tenía como esposa y madre de sus hijos a una civil.- No digas tonterías-

-No son tonterías-

-Dejaste tu cordura en la cama hoy, eh?-

-Por favor, Voldemort-chan -rió el peliplata- soy un shinobi, y el Hokage… Cordura? no necesito cosas inútiles-

Tsunade frunció el ceño.- Baka- aunque, siendo sinceros y ella misma incluyéndose, nunca hubo Hokage en Konoha poseedor de mucha estabilidad mental. Y, con la promesa de Naruto como sucesor, tampoco lo habrá en un futuro cercano.

-En fin, si no puedo hacer una ley… tendré que hacer algo al respecto con ella-

Miró al Copy Nin con extrañeza. Quién ella? Había que admitir, el número de kunoichis que abandonaron su deber a Konoha tras un matrimonio civil había crecido a niveles importantes. Aún esperaba que Sakura no abandone su lugar al casarse.

Oh, kami. Estaba él hablando de Sakura?.

-Hokag...!-

-Hokage-sama- escucharon, y ambos se voltearon para ver a Sakura asentir en saludo hacia su shishou, totalmente seria, hablando con un tono demasiado formal; tanto, que después de la conocida relación que ella compartía con su sensei, era casi insultante.- Puedo hablar con usted?-

-No tienes cita- replicó Tsunade, notando como el aire se tensaba.- no creo que tú...-

-Déjala- cortó el peliplata, abriendo la puerta de su oficina y ofreciendo camino a su gakusei.- Entra-

Y Tsunade se quedó sola, aunque no por mucho. Unos minutos después de que ellos entraron, se acercó un hombre hacia ella, un atractivo moreno de ojos azules.

-Tendou-kun- saludó ella con una sonrisa profesional.

-Tsunade-sama- sonrió Akira- Sakura no sabe que estoy aquí…- se rascó la cabeza- podría usted..?-

-Mis labios están sellados- acordó ella.

-Gracias-

-De todas formas, usted necesita hacer una cita para hablar con el Hokage-

- No vine a hablar con el Hokage- admitió el moreno- sino con usted-

-Perdón?-

-Necesito que me ayude a resolver un problemita- su sonrisa se hizo más abierta, casi maliciosa- de lo contrario, la boda de los sueños de mi mujer jamás se hará realidad-

OXO

-Baka-

-Dulzura-

-No soy tu dulzura-

-Corazón de melón?-

-Ni loca y no me toques!-

-No te estoy tocando-

-Claro que sí!-

-No-

-Sí!-

Kakashi lucía más que divertido, su dedo índice izquierdo bien cerca del brazo derecho de ella, rozando, pero no realmente tocándola. Iba a reventarla de ira. Y la estaba pasando de pelos. Lástima que, si quería una verdadera conversación con ella, era mejor que simplemente se comporte, muy a su pesar. Alejó su mano.

-Bien- aplaudió, su malhumor bastante mejorado ahora que ella estaba aquí. Con él.-A qué debo tu visita?-

Sakura inhaló profundamente y se dio por hablar.-Quiero que vayas a mi boda, me lleves al altar y me des tu bendición-

Ah… mierda. Qué pasó con su malhumor?-No-

-Pero sensei…!-

-Ayer estabas tan decidida a excluirme, por qué cambiaste de opinión?-

-Yo….- se detuvo. Empeoraría las cosas si se atrevía a decir que lo hacía para complacer a su esposo.- Y tú qué? Tú no querías ir! Por qué?-

-Ya te dije mis razones-

-Pero Akira me dijo! Akira me dijo que respetaría mi deber a Konoha!-

-Estás segura? Segura de que él no lo está haciendo sólo para que te cases con él?-

-Akira no es un manipulador!-

-Sakura…-

-No! No es justo!- soltó ella.- No puedo soportar que _alguien a quien amo_ no vaya a mi boda!- y luego pensó en lo que realmente dijo.

_Oh_

No debió decir eso. Kakashi se quedó en silencio, mirándola atónito y, por la forma en que su máscara se estiraba, su boca estaba abierta.

-Me amas?- preguntó tras unos segundos, acercándose a ella.

Por alguna extraña razón, Sakura se vio incapaz de responder. Y, por una mucho más extraña razón, se vio a sí misma sonrojándose y bajando su mirada. Podía negarlo, pero sería mentir. Akira tenía razón; por muy imbécil que Kakashi fuese, ella lo adoraba. No podía decir que él era sólo el Hokage a quien debía respeto, porque lo que ella sentía por él iba más allá que sólo el respeto.

A medida que él se acercaba más y más a ella, el aire se hacía más grueso. Sakura olvidó cómo respirar cuando el peliplata tomó su barbilla y forzó su rostro hacia arriba, para enfrentar el ojito feliz de él. Sus narices rozaron, sintió el aliento de su sensei contra sus labios y suprimió la urgencia de lamérselos, pues habían quedado secos. Sus orejas le ardían, así como el resto de su cara.

-Sakura…- la voz de él sonó pesada en algo, un sentimiento diferente que daba miedo reconocer.- te importo mucho?-

Ella asintió.

Kakashi suspiró, derrotado.- Bien, iré-

'Fue fácil' habría pasado la chica si no estuviese pasando por un ataque de euforia en ese mismo momento. Se tiró encima de su sensei- quien se tensó enseguida, moldeando el cuello de él con sus brazos… y su cintura con sus piernas. Y hoy se las dio por usar una faldita, la cual se levantó escandalosamente tras la acción- no que él pudiese ver de todas formas...

-Eres el mejor!-

-Sakura, abajo- ordenó. Aunque, contradiciéndose, el peliplata tomó a la chica de los muslos desnudos- 'qué pasó con su falda?', para sostenerla.

-Te adoro!-

-Yo también, ahora bájate-

-No quiero!-

-Kami, Sakura… Qué edad tienes?-

Por respuesta, Sakura le plantó un ruidoso beso en su enmascarada mejilla, provocando que él pierda el equilibrio, vaya hacia atrás y choque contra el escritorio, justo donde estaba el lapicero; filosos, crueles lápices incrustándose en el trasero del Copy Nin- era esto karma?

Cuando se dio cuenta de que el gritillo de Kakashi nada tenía que ver con alegría, Sakura se bajó.

-Perdón…?-

-Nah… supongo que lo merezco- respondió sin interés el Copy Nin.

Sakura no podía estar más feliz. Iba a casarse! Tal y como ella había soñado!

Iba a casarse!

Pero, de repente, Tsunade entra echa una furia.

-Qué sucede, Voldemort?- pregunta Kakashi.

-Shishou, qué le pasa?- cuestionó también la pelirosa.

Tsunade miró a ambos shinobi. A pesar de todo el griterío que escuchó de afuera, el ambiente parecía más relajado del que pensó. Igual, iba a seguir con el plan de Tendou-kun, por la felicidad de su discípula, incluso si eso significaba dejar de torturar a Kakashi.

-RENUNCIO!-

OXXO

Akira hizo su camino a la clínica con muy buen humor. Conociendo el orgullo de Sakura y suponiendo el de Kakashi, ellos difícilmente se reconciliarían sin un 'empujoncito'.

Él pensaba dárselo.

Pobre tonto. Y pensar que, tratando de darle a Sakura la boda de sus sueños… arruinó su propia boda…

OXXO

Ah… me va a tomar un tiempo volver a actualizar, perdón. No tendré compu, así que probablemente me tome más tiempo responder reviews también… ténganme paciencia, por favor…

Pero déjenmelos… si?


	3. El Inicio del Caos Primera Parte

_Kyaaa!_

Hola, soy Peiradso. Ellos son Paul, Jeonghwan, Bolaxa y Mudinho. Si ya leyeron el mensaje en el perfil de Ryuuzaki Roth, sabrán que desde ahora, yo seré su voz hasta que…

Ryuu (aparece corriendo): mi voz regresó!

Peiradso: Olúa! XD!

(Se abrazan y lloran.)

Peiradso: te amo, olúa

Ryuu: te voy a matar hina a vos che ra'a…

Peiradso: Ahora podrás escribir de nuevo!

Ryuu: Hell yeah!

Peiradso: qué bueno, porque Roth no sabe escribir.

Roth(en un rincón oscuro): les estoy escuchando! Ahora qué diablos vamos a hacer con todo lo que pusimos en el perfil?

Peiradso: Mogli y yo estamos muy tekorei como para ir a borrarlo.

(Ryuu asiente y a Roth le sale la venita iracunda)

Jeonghwan: que se quede como otro de los divagues de Mogli nomás. Nadie luego lee su perfil…

Peiradso: buena idea!

Bolaxa: estoy de acuerdo!

Paul: que opinas, Onee-chan?

Ryuu: creo que… Mudinho debe decidir.

(Todos miran a Mudinho)

Mudinho: …..

Paul: omg! Buenísima idea!

Bolaxa: me encanta!

Jeonghwan: farra en la casa de Roth! Llamen a todo lo perro, olúo!

Roth: eh? Hey, esperen! Hey!... Y por qué me dejan sola?

Ryuu: gracias por todos los reviews, acá se viene más farra… digo, fic, fics!

_**Icha Icha Pandemonium**_

Capítulo 3: El inicio del Caos (Primera Parte)

Se levantó de la cama, sólo mentalmente incómoda, pues su cuerpo se sentía humillantemente relajado. Se vistió con la poca ropa (si es que se le puede llamar ropa a esos trapos que no cubren nada) que le prestó Ino la noche anterior y tomó sus zapatos en las manos, para no despertar a quien fue su compañía de cama la noche anterior.

Kami. Y juró que su misión con Sensei y Naruto, en el que perdió su virginidad, no le había afectado tanto.

Y ella allí, después de su primer borrachera, tuvo sexo con quien más que con otra chica!

"_Enserio"_ pensó la pelirosa molesta, mientras abría la puerta _"esto no podría ponerse peor" _La puerta rechinó. Ruidosamente. _"Hijo de…!"_

Pero su amante no despertó, sólo gimió bajito y se volteó su espalda hacia la ojijade. Sakura respiró aliviada y salió de la habitación, maldiciendo a todo cerebro cuando esta volvió a hacer ruido al cerrarse; la luz mañanera le dio tremenda bofetada, despertando una resaca de los mil demonios. Era un lindo apartamento, espacioso, elegante y, mierda, demasiado luminoso!; cuando se acercó a una ventana cercana para cerrarla, por inercia le echó un ojo al exterior y se dio cuenta de que estaba en uno de los barrios más lindos de Konoha. La mujer debía ser rica o algo.

"_Oh, bueh… al menos tengo buen gusto en chicas" _rió mentalmente, mientras bajaba la cortina. _"esto no está nada mal"_

-Buenos días, Haruno-san-

Sakura se paralizó enseguida, reconociendo esa voz. Era uno de sus superiores en el Hospital. Qué hacía él aquí?

Se volvió enseguida hacia él, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara.- Sempai! Buenos días… - río nerviosamente- esto… yo ya me iba…-

El hospital tenía de todo: las chismosas (Ino y enfermeras), los pervertidos (casi todos los pacientes masculinos entre doce y setenta años), las lindas (secretarias como Yue Otoni, Lele Kurosaki, su asistente, entre otras), los gay (casi todos los enfermeros), las nerds adictas al trabajo (Sakura, Sakura y, ah, claro… Sakura.) y los chicos guapos.

Y Tendou Akira, jefe de la sección de Pediatría, era uno de ellos. El mejor de todos ellos. Con decir que Sakura, una vez, pensó en tener un hijo sólo para poder hablar con él.

El moreno rió.- Así que eras tú la que gritaba así anoche…-

Sakura comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Pensé que mi hermana se había traído un animal en celo o algo…-

Oh, kami! Esto se ponía cada vez peor!

Algo dio en su cabeza. Al fin, levantó la cabeza a mirarlo. Llevaba una bata granate, algo suelta, su cabello despeinado, una taza de café en mano.-hermana, dijo?- aclaró su garganta. Él era sexy.

-Mi gemela, dos minutos mayor que yo- sonrió él, -no lo notaste?-

Sakura abrió la boca en sorpresa. Notarlo? No estaba segura, la cosa estaba muy oscura y ella muy ebria…

-Lo lamento, yo…- empezó, avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, te perdono - dijo él, su sonrisa haciéndose más pícara- a cambio de que me acompañes a desayunar-

O_O

-Probablemente pienses que soy una especie de chupasangre- rió Akira- he vivido con mi hermana desde mi divorcio…-

-No, por favor!- la ojijade no había probado bocado de los huevos cocidos que él le preparó, porque estaba segura de que acabaría vomitándolos, victima aún de su horrible resaca. Eso sí, ya llevaba su tercera taza de café.

Sempai era una dulce persona, y ella tenía muchas más razones para admirarlo, ahora que había compartido con él. Aunque al comienzo sólo siguió hablando porque él le insistía, le acabó siendo muy fácil de conversar con él, sin tener que soportar los gritos egocéntricos de nadie, las preguntas incómodas de nadie… o ser ignorada por nadie, como comúnmente le sucede en el equipo 7. Hablaron de cosas tristes, cosas graciosas, del padre de ella, de la ex de él, de la gemela, de la Hokage, de Hi, del clima…

-Yo era asistente de médico cuando tu padre te llevó al hospital esa vez!-

-No recuerdo…-

-Oh, cierto… te golpeaste la cabeza…-

La chica rió, ignorando los dolorosos latidos en su cerebro.- Sempai es malo!-

-No tanto como Haruno-san- dijo él, aunque no había chiste en su tono de voz.- la nueva novia de mi hermana gemela…-

-Bien, sempai… esto fue un terrible malentendido- tosió la ojijade- yo no soy lesbiana…-

-Es posible que mi hermana haya grabado una cinta que demuestre lo contrario- Tendou dijo sin humor reconocible, dándole un sorbo a su café.

-No lo soy! Sólo fue una estupidez!-

El ojiazul le alzó una ceja incrédula. Sakura gimió, frustrada.

-Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?-

Al parecer, eso era lo que él estaba esperando escuchar, porque su sonrisa regresó al instante, mucho más pícara que la anterior.

-Bueno,-dijo él- detesto la suerte de mi hermana, ella siempre obtiene todo lo que yo deseo tener…- contó sus dedos- como el juguete del super luchador que me regalaron en navidad y me lo robó antes de que pudiera sacarlo de su caja, la fiesta de quince que se le hizo a los trece años en la que fui ignorado por todos… aunque yo también cumplía trece ese día… la última beca de informática en Kiri, tres de mis cuatro primeros amores….- y el último dedo lo apuntó hacia ella- y tú-

Sakura, mareada, lo miró con sorpresa.- perdón?-

-te he estado mirando, desde hace rato…- apoyó el rostro en una mano, mirándola.- eres la mejor medic nin que tuve el honor de ver en acción-

Ahí es cuando regresaba el sonrojo.- Gr.. Graci…?-

-Si quieres demostrarme que no te gustan las chicas- sonrió él, interrumpiéndola- tengamos una cita-

-No- soltó la chica de lleno. No quería, ya se había metido en demasiados líos últimamente.

-Por qué no? Porque soy mayor que tú? O porque vivo con mi hermana? O es acaso porque estuve casado?-

-Nada de eso!- se exasperó la chica- sólo que no es normal que le pidas una cita a la chica que se acostó con tu hermana gemela!-

-Esta es la primera vez que tengo la oportunidad de hablar contigo, y no sé cuando lo volveré a hacer. No todo es como en las películas de amor, sabes? Con el romance, y todo.- explicó él, divertido- excepto, claro, por el final feliz… y tú tuviste muchos anoche-

Avergonzadísima, la pelirosa se levantó, corrió a la puerta principal y salió, dejándolo solo.

Jamás podría salir con Akira; su vida ya era, de por sí, muy problemática como para andar tras un hombre encantador que encuentra diversión a sus costillas…

OxOxO

Y dos años después, aquí estaba ella, probándose su vestido de novia.

-Akira-kun va a tener un ataque cuando te vea!-

Realmente era precioso, blanco y con adornos de perlas, largo y sedoso, no muy ajustado para molestarla ni muy suelto como para hacerle injusticia a su figura, sin pollerones ni relleno, se abrazaba a su cuerpo con delicadeza y suavidad. Sakura se dio un par de vueltas frente al espejo, lucía como una princesa. Lástima que estaba demasiado cansada como para que su cara demuestre lo mucho que amaba su vestido.

-Muestra más aliento, chica!- le retó su madre- ni siquiera sonríes!-

-Acabo de llegar de una misión, mamá- se excusó la pelirosa.- apenas tuve tiempo de ducharme en tu casa y venir aquí- suspiró- estoy muerta de cansancio…-

Nana abrazó a su hija.-tienes razón, además, mañana empiezas en tu nuevo trabajo, no?- Sakura asintió- debes descansar, veremos para probar los pasteles la próxima semana con Ino-chan, qué dices?-

Y por toda respuesta, Sakura bostezó.

OxO

No había dormido bien desde que nació su niña. Era feliz, pero el terror lo volvió a invadir ahora que Yugao se embarazó de nuevo. Especialmente cuando tenía que ir a buscar comida a altas horas de la noche. Ni su esposa, ni su hijita, ni el niño que se venía tenían nada que ver con su agonía.

Era _él_. Ya tenía hijos que cuidar, por qué también tenía que soportarlo a él?

Cuando Tsunade renunció a su puesto, nadie, pero absolutamente nadie quiso suplantarla. Nadie soportaría tener que trabajar con Hatake Kakashi. Nadie, excepto Sakura, la única con el amor maternal, talento y mano dura lista para darle zurras al rompe-quinotos ése.

Pero ay! Justo ella estaba de misión! Y como nadie se voluntaba, habría que obligar a alguien.

Y quien mas alguien que Tenzou-kun, eh? Yamato-kun esto, Yamato-kun aquello… enserio, qué nadie pensaba en sus sentimientos? Y qué onda con el "Voldemort Junior"?

Quién diablos es Voldemort y cuál era su parentesco con ese chulo?

Algo llamó su vista y pasó frente a sus ojos a increíble velocidad. El peligro corrió por sus venas y se puso en alerta. No podía ser. No…

El terror. El terror!

Y de repente, saltó frente a él: su reconocible figura, su aterrador ojito feliz que prometía tormentos sin fin, su cabello plateado que burlaba la gravedad y, besado por la luz de la luna, lucía casi fantasmal, y Kami, su voz, esa horrible voz…!

-BOOOOOOH!-

-WAAAAAGHH!-

-Yo, Voldemort Jr.-

-WAAAAGH!-

-Tenzou, era sólo una broma…-

-WAAAAGH!-

-Tenzou?-

-WAAAAAGH!-

Con brazos cruzados, Kakashi esperó pacientemente a que su amigo se recuperase del susto. Enserio, estaba seguro de que Yamato había, por lo menos, sentido su presencia.

Qué le cargó tanto al pobre?

Tenzou, por otro lado, no paraba de lamentar su desgracia.

Por qué? Por qué tenía que soportarlo a él incluso después de sus horas de trabajo en la Torre?

O_O

-Dices Sakura ya llegó de su misión, pero no fue a reportarse- vio al Hokage asentir- crees que… sigue enojada?-

-No, estábamos bien cuando ella se fue… Seguro sólo estaba cansada.- Kakashi bajó su máscara, levantó su vaso vacío hacia el barman- Otro por favor!-

-Yo también!- pidió Tenzou- pero no lo mismo que este hombre!- apuntó al peliplata.

-no crees que has tomado demasiado?-

-Créame, Hokage-sama - sonrió el castaño- por lo que toma, de seguro usted acaba dormido primero-

El barman, obediente, trajo los pedidos a la barra.- sake para Voldemort Jr y leche tibia para Hokage-sama-

-Gracias- dijeron ambos a unísono, tomando sus respectivos vasos.

-Aún intolerante al alcohol, uh?- tentó el castaño.

-No me queda otra- el peliplata se alzó de hombros, dándole un sorbo a su leche- si quiero amanecer bien mañana, no debo tomar ni un sorbo-

Tenzou entendió el chiste enseguida.- Entonces, está decidido? Sakura va a suplantar a Tsunade? Va a suplantarme a mí?- preguntó con esperanza.

-Sip, ella misma se ofreció apenas me vio festejar por mi corta libertad fuera de las garras de la vieja…-

-Te va a comer vivo!- rió el castaño, ya ligeramente ebrio.

Kakashi también rió, más cansinamente. Ahora qué, estaba triste? Le pusieron algo a la leche o qué?

-Hokage-sama?-

-Aquí no, Tenzou-

-Perdón, quise decir "Sempai"- se disculpó el anbu. Definitivamente algo andaba raro.- qué sucede?-

El Hokage suspiró y se fregó la cara con ambas manos, antes de responder.- Ella dijo que me amaba-

Los ojos de Tenzou se agrandaron.- No me digas que…!-

-No, loco, no de esa forma- el peliplata cerró los ojos, dos dedos presionando los costados del puente de su nariz, casi frustrado- dijo que le importaba demasiado como para permitir que no vaya a su boda…-

-Pero tú no querías ir…-

-Aún no quiero…no me hago a la idea de estar allí…- Kakashi meneó la cabeza- pero sus ojos, ella me lo estaba rogando, Tenzou, porque ella me ama… como a un viejo padre-

Ug, eso debió dolerle el orgullo.

-No pude resistirme, cuando la vi así… estuve a punto de... a punto de…-

-Entiendo, sempai- el castaño asintió.

-Apenas pude controlarme…-

- y luego no tuvo más elección que aceptar, por su felicidad-

- En ese momento, Tenzou- Kakashi lo miró a los ojos.- Yo me di por vencido-

Casi se le escapó una lágrima al duro anbu controlador de madera. Nunca antes se había sentido tan orgulloso de su noble sempai.

OxO

Ya debía uno esperarse que trabajar con Hatake Kakashi era un lío. Ella lo hizo por años.

Enserio no le extrañó que ella llegase al trabajo y el no estuviese aún. Nopes. Pero ya habían pasado dos horas. Demasiado para la paciencia de la kunoichi.

Por eso ella estaba aquí, en la puerta de la nueva casa del Hokage, golpeándola con delicadeza y recibir su autorización para entrar…

- Hokage-sama mi TRASERO! Te voy a matar hijo de tu madre! -

Se oyó un estruendo y la puerta cayó echa añicos, Sakura besó su puño con restos de chakra y penetró la sala vacía. No estaba aquí. La cocina? Tampoco.

-Dónde te metiste?- rugió la pelirosa, entre maldiciones- ahórrame la parte de buscarte, sólo atrasas el que te haga poronga!-

Se contuvo cuando oyó un sonido. Una arcada. Luego otra. Y otra. Venían de la habitación de su ex sensei. Su lado maternal entró en acción, así como ella en el dormitorio, donde, en el baño personal, podía divisar la espalda del Copy Nin, en cuclillas, abrazándose al vaso de cerámica, su cabeza temblando con cada arcada, así como podía oír al vómito chocar contra el agua del inodoro.

Oh.

Corrió hacia él y tomó sus cabellos, para alejarlos del rostro de él, los acarició con suavidad y esperó a que él terminase.

-Estuviste bebiendo anoche?- preguntó ella.

Kakashi levantó la cabeza un poco y tragó aire.-Le… - arcada- le pusieron algo a mi leche…-

Sakura frunció los labios. Él tenía frío, podía sentir la piel de gallina bajo su tacto y los ligeros temblores que atacaban sus hombros..-Bien- le ayudó a levantarse, estiró la cadena y lo hizo sentar en el retrete cerrado- vamos a lavarte la cara-

Tomó una toalla cercana, la mojó con agua tibia en el lavamanos y la pasó por la cara de su sensei con cuidado, sacando los restos de vómito de su boca y nariz.

-l-linda f-forma d-de empezar e-el día, n-no?- saludó él al fin, tiritando, su voz opacada por la toalla en su boca.

-Buenos días- sonrió ella.- estás enfermo-

-M-mi l-leche…-

-si, me lo dijiste…-

-….- la cabeza de Kakashi caía y luego volvía a levantarse, parpadeando un par de veces, como reconociendo el lugar donde estaba.

Estaba cansado.

-Qué tal una ducha caliente?- Sakura puso sus manos bajo los brazos de él, en un intento de levantarlo, pero él la detuvo, empujándola.

-No me muevas. No me toques. No te acerques- le dijo el Copy Nin con más firmeza de lo que su estado lo hacía lucir.

Eso hincó algo en Sakura, una venita de ira en la frente.- Me ofrezco a ser tu secretaria y abandono el hospital, vengo hasta aquí, te cuido… y así me tratas?- lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta y lo alzó de golpe.- te voy a…!-

-Sakura..!..No! Bas…!- pero fue ahogado por una arcada.

Para cuando Sakura se dio cuenta, había vómito por sus ropas y las de él. Lo soltó de golpe, dejándolo caer sentado en el retrete de nuevo y gritó en frustración, viendo sus prendas.

-T-te l-lo d-dije…- comentó el peliplata, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.- N-no me muevas. No me toques. No te acerques. S-sentía náuseas…-

Tras un gemido de frustración, Sakura encendió la ducha y empezó a desvestir a su sensei.- Mira lo que te hiciste! Lo que me hiciste a mí!-

Kakashi le sonrió débilmente, viendo como Sakura luchaba con el único botón de sus pantalones.- Sakura-chan… esto es tan repentino…- el que ella se sonrojase de rabia y pudor lo hacía todo más divertido.-… pero si vamos a hacerlo, hagámoslo bien, no?- y, caballeroso, empezó a estirar los botones de la camisa formal de su ex gakusei.

-Kakashi-sensei, suelta!-

-Tú también te ensuciaste. Debes bañarte conmigo-

-NO!-

-Pero si ya nos hemos visto desnudos un par de veces..!-

-Me importa un huevo! No es NO!-

-O sea que yo no puedo hacerte nada pero tú puedes abusar de mi, eh?-

-No estoy abusando de ti, pervertido!-

-Lo dice la chica bajándome los pantalones-

-Kami, Hatake!- rugió la kunoichi- eras así de hinchapelotas cuando tu mamá te bañaba?-

Hubo un silencioso forcejeo entre ellos, entre sacándose y evitando que el otro le saque la ropa.

Cuando los pantalones de Kakashi al fin fueron abajo, Sakura, para su desgracia, chocó su vista con una realidad de bíblicas proporciones: el Hokage andaba sin ropa interior.

El peliplata simplemente respondió.- Sip. Igual de hinchapelotitas-

Vaya manera de comenzar el primer día de trabajo!

O_O

Le ayudó a secarse, pero él dijo estar demasiado cansado como para vestirse. Peor aún, apenas salió de la ducha el frío le regresó, temblando con más fuerza. Sakura volteó el colchón y cambió las sábanas y almohadas, pero no encontró nada más abrigado.

-Dónde están todos tus cobertores?-

-Vomité en ellos-

-Todos?-

-He estado así toda la noche, Sakura…-

Se mordió el labio inferior.- Bien- lo acostó en la cama, desnudo, y se encerró en el baño.- espera y ya vuelvo-

Salió unos minutos después con una toalla rodeándole, después de haberse quitado todo el hedor a vómito con la ducha. Miró el closet con inseguridad.

-Las ropas interiores que ustedes dejaron en mi antiguo departamento están ahora en el primer cajón de arriba- dijo Kakashi, cubriéndose la cabeza con las almohadas limpias y rodando en la cama hasta quedar boca abajo.

Sakura obedeció y tomó sus viejas prendas, sonriendo con nostalgia. Como Kakashi era el que nunca bebía, cada vez que uno del Equipo Siete se emborrachaba hasta el coma, él era el encargado de llevarlos a su casa. En caso de que alguno perdiese su llave, como comúnmente le pasaba a Naruto o a Sakura (quien tiene un récord de mejor clienta con el cerrajero de la aldea, según Akira dice), y quizás también para evitar la fatiga de cargar peso muerto en la madrugada mucho tiempo, Kakashi simplemente se limitaba a llevarlos a su apartamento. Cada una que otra ocasión de mucha pero mucha farra, ella y el rubio iban a la casa de su sensei primero, dejaban unas mudas de ropa interior limpia e iban de parranda.

Era dulce que él aún las siguiese conservando… y también algo pervertido…

-Qué diablos hiciste con nuestra ropa interior todo este tiempo?-

-Con la tuya? Nada- la voz de su sensei sonaba fofa, su boca presionada a la acolchada superficie de la cama.- Pero me he masturbado varias veces con la de Naruto…-

-Agh! Eres un asqueroso!- incluso sabiendo que era broma, Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

El Copy Nin rió débilmente y ella, con sus interiores puestos, se dirigió a la cama. Las pocas sábanas, casi transparentes, sólo cubrían la interesante curva de su trasero, mientras dejaba su ancha, desnuda, bella espalda a la vista de la kunoichi.

Ya habían hecho esto antes, se dijo, tratando de no mirar y admirar de más. Ya lo habían hecho antes, y se acostó a su lado. Él se tensó visiblemente y ella mordió su labio inferior.

-De qué te preocupas?- preguntó, fingiendo como si nada, haciendo su camino hacia él entre las sábanas.- tú me enseñaste este método de supervivencia, recuerdas?- tocó su hombro- aquel invierno en que caí en una laguna congelada y lo cobertores no funcionaron? Tuviste que quitarme toda mi ropa mojada para que no me de hipotermia, luego te quedaste sólo en tus calzoncillos y me abrazaste, para pasarme tu calor…-

Su suave y tibia piel rozaba deliciosamente contra la fría, más áspera del peliplata, lo volteó hasta que sus pechos besasen los esculpidos pectorales de él, que, a pesar del evidente alivio que sentía ante el calor, no lucía del todo convencido.- No es bueno, yo estoy desnudo… y tú a penas vistes más que yo… esto es muy diferente- tosió- y yo no te abracé. Yo no doy abrazos.-

-No, no es diferente a aquella vez.-

-Sí lo es, Sakura- Kakashi trató en lo posible de no mirarla a la cara, ni alguna otra parte permisible de su cuerpo, y enfocó su vista en el techo.

Contó impares. Muchos impares. 1, 3, 5, 7…

-Okay, sí hay una diferencia- comentó la kunoichi, presumida, su blanca piel emanando un brillo verde distintivo.- yo mejoré tu técnica-

Ambos ojos del Hokage se abrieron cuando Sakura se abrazó a él y su chakra penetró cada poro de su cuerpo. El calor, el placer y el alivio aturdieron todos sus nervios, sanándolo, hasta que la energía se disipó. Un pesado suspiro de paz escapó de sus labios.

-Me encanta sentir tu chakra, Sakura- murmuró agradecido, y la joven sonrió. No era la primera vez que escuchaba eso.

-Supongo que me gané el que no me llames "Voldemort" como a tus otros secretarios, eh?-

-Oh, no… Voldemort no- respondió el peliplata, somnoliento.- tengo uno mejor para ti…- y, levantando un poco la cabeza, susurró el apodo al oído de la kunoichi.

Sakura se levantó enseguida y lo miró con rabia.- No! No, no, no, no! Después de todo lo que acabo de hacer por ti y así quieres compensarme?-

-Bien, bien…- bostezó él, cansado.- que te parece si te digo Dulzura, entonces?-

Sakura se quedó en silencio, luego el bostezo de su sensei se le contagió, y comenzó a sentirse cansada. Volvió a acostarse a su lado.- Ni... ni loca… prefiero el que me dijiste al oído…-

Con una risa débil, Kakashi la atrajo más hacia sí, y ella no peleó por alejarse. Ambos estaban cansados, por misiones largas y enfermedades, ambos merecían un poco más de sueño…

Sip, fue un primer día de trabajo diferente. Pero que sea diferente no hace las cosas tan malas, fíjense..

-Hasta dentro de unas horas, Hokage-sama- se despidió ella antes de caer dormida.

Kakashi cerró los ojos, sonriente.- Hasta dentro de unas horas, Hitler-


End file.
